


Connor Walsh, Heartbroken Boy Slut Extraordinaire

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor attempts to get over the pain of Oliver throwing him out by having as much sex as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor Walsh, Heartbroken Boy Slut Extraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1MW's weekend challenge for the quote: "Sex is the consolation you have when you can’t have love."
> 
> Not 100% percent canon compliant as it ignores Connor's run-in with Spatula Guy.

Connor stares at Oliver’s door bewildered before it dawns on him that he’s standing in the hallway in his underwear. He hurriedly pulls his clothes back on and much to his relief, none of Oliver’s neighbors witnessed anything. As much as he wants to pound on Oliver’s door until he lets him back in, he knows it won’t work, so instead he reluctantly goes outside and heads towards his car. He had intended to go home and mope but instead finds himself at a bar. The same bar where he met Oliver.

Connor sits at bar nursing a Maker’s Manhattan with two cherries and ignoring everything else. That’s why it takes him aback when someone sits next to him. Very closely next to him. Connor’s not blind so he notices how attractive the guy is and lets him buy him a drink even though he’s not really interested because he’s not about to turn down free booze. Or at least he wasn’t interested while sober. After a few drinks he starts flirting back, more because flirting is second nature to him than out of actual interest. Next thing he knows they’re behind the bar, pants around their ankles as he thrusts into the very willing body in front of him. Afterwards no numbers are exchanged which is fine with Connor since seeing a guy more than once is what got him into this mess in the first place. He catches a cab home because between the drinking and the fucking and the anguish he feels, he doesn’t trust himself to drive. He sets his alarm half an hour earlier than normal to give him time to retrieve his car before class.

Turns out he didn’t need the alarm as he barely sleeps. He knows he looks like hell, and not just because Asher mentions it no fewer than five times. After he escapes from Annalise’s, he heads to a bar that he knows is good for hookups. He heads home after a blowjob in the bathroom and sets up an account on Humpr before going to bed. Between classes and working for Annalise he doesn’t have an abundance of free time, and Humpr makes getting laid practically effortless.

After the fifth different guy in four days, Connor doesn’t even bother pretending that he’s going to remember anyone’s name. Getting attached only leads to pain and between Aiden in boarding school and Oliver now, he’s had enough of that for one lifetime. And since avoiding pain means avoiding love, relationships are out, which means that Connor has a plan to have as much sex with as many people as possible. Which he does. And if he reveals just enough about his sex life to make Asher extremely uncomfortable, well that’s even better.

He tells himself that if he just has enough sex that the pain will go away. That he’ll forget about Oliver. For awhile he even believes it. But then it’s the night of the bonfire and nothing will be the same ever again.


End file.
